A Day in the Life of Feliciano Vargas Seemingly Normal Highschooler
by Stomei97
Summary: Welcome to the life of Feliciano Vargas, a Junior in high school. His life seems normal on the outside, but is it really all that normal? Better question; what IS normal in his life? Certainly not his school, extra classes or family business. Or the creatures that seem to plague his sleeping mind. Gakuen!AU. Original summery and warnings inside. Rated T for Lovi's mouth.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Summery: Welcome to the life of Feliciano Vargas, a Junior in high school. Between dealing with talks of the 32****nd**** tank brigade during discussions about the American Revolution, loud off-key choir members, shitastical friends and whatever else God can throw in your face is normal high school, right? Well, for Feliciano, things are anything else but normal when he and his brother, Lovino, have a certain 'business' they are in charge of, and not to mention Feliciano and various other students are 'special'. What else could make life complicated?**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a solo fanfic that I'm starting just in time for school! I honestly had been planning this since last week, but couldn't come up with a good plot; til now. **

**Basic Warnings:**

**Well, no pairings (at this point. May change, if I feel like it.)  
Language (Lovino is in here folks, cursing is a fact.)  
OOCness (possibly. Actually probably. I find it a little hard to write as Feli, since I'm pretty sarcastic in my writings.) **  
**Possible Violence (Still in the works)  
Various OC's (Bullies mainly. Some may pop up in other places as students or as former friends. There are also a few teachers here and there. Erm, I think, like one or two pop up in other places. They won't play any major parts in the story, though. Hopefully. There are just too many people involved in the story, and I don't want to make the official characters die/ seem like total douche bags.)**

**This is going to be quite the story, with the mafia, demons, and specialness! Now enjoy! There is a longer A/N at the end. This is also all in Feliciano's perspective (obviously).**

* * *

_Crash!_

_My eyes open slowly. I have no idea what time at night it is. I crawl out of bed and wonder down the stairs. "Mom? Dad? Lovi? Marcello? Nonno?" I turn to go into the kitchen. And freeze at the sight I see. _

_There is blood everywhere. On the ceiling. The walls. The floor. In the middle of the room is a creature. Its pitch black body is bent in various ways, and makes it look almost like a crouching frog…thing. Its head looks like a normal human's; from where I stand, anyway. All I see is shaggy black hair. Finally, the realization of the situation hits me. I scream. Loudly. The creature's head snaps towards me quickly. The face makes me scream again. It is white as paper, with a gaping mouth with lines of flesh covering it making it seem like a cage. It scuttles- there really isn't another word for I; it was scuttling, and right towards me. Like a crab. I back away as quickly as I can, turning to run, but I trip; as though I were in a horror movie. The monster reaches me-_

I jolt awake, gasping for breath. The monstrous creature was still fresh in my mind. I jump out of bed and grab my sketch book. I draw out the monster quickly. I keep getting memories from that one night when I was thirteen. I wake up at about three in the morning, and then crawl in bed with Lovino, since I can never go back to sleep after the dreams. When I wake up again the next morning, I can't recall anything. I know it is a memory that I blocked out. I know the house; I know it was a memory from the night when…well. I think it is pretty obvious what had happened that night. I climb back into my bed. All I remember of that incident, dubbed _the_ incident, was that Mom, Dad, and Nonno were all killed somehow; and I was the one unlucky enough to find the remains. Lovi had found me in the kitchen screaming bloody murder. Luckily, Marcello, who was only eleven at the time, was at a friend's house at the time. Who knows how bad it could have gotten if he had been there? I close my eyes. And see all the blood and the monster in the middle of it. I try to switch the image to flowers or something happy like that; but the blood corrupts everything. I sit up, throwing the covers off of my body. I grab my pillow and walk across the room to Lovino's room.

I find him asleep. "Veh~ Lovi. Lovi?" I poke him in the shoulder slightly, hoping to wake him up. He would be mad in the morning if I just snuck into his bed.

He blearily blinks his eyes. "Feli? Dammit, do you know what time it is?" He finally blinks enough to see my expression. I'm not smiling like usual. "Was it another dream?" I nod. He sighs, making room for me in his bed. "Come on." I slide under the covers and snuggle up to him. He starts petting my hair slightly. He never acts like this unless I have a nightmare. "You wanna talk about it?"

I nod slightly. "I heard a crash. When I go down stairs, I don't see anyone. I walk into the kitchen and find the room painted in blood. And-and there is a-a" I take a breath. Actually talking about it is harder than just thinking about it. "It was a monster. Pitch black body with a human head. Standing in the middle of the room. It-it-" I feel my body start to shiver.

"Shh. It's okay, Feli. Just try to sleep. It will be okay in the morning, alright? Just try to go back to sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." I somehow find it hard to stay awake. My eyes slip shut and I fall into slumber.

* * *

"Dammit, Feliciano, wake up!" I open my eyes slowly. I am still in Lovi's bedroom. And, just like every other time the dreams happened, I have no memory of what had made me so scared. I stumble out of the bed and wander into my room to grab my clothes. Today was a big day indeed. Our first day of school.

While I am not normally one to freak about this, the school we're going to is a new one. Kinda. Pacific Academy is divided into three sections. Lovi, Marcello and I have been in the private school section since the incident three years. At the end of last year Lovi had somehow managed to convince the head mistress of the school, Ms. Cotterbusom, the let us live out of the dorms and attend the public school section. She had reluctantly agreed on the condition that me and Lovi attend extra classes at night.

I sigh slightly. Lovi and Marcello at least have friends they can hang out with. I have a few friends not even worth mentioning really, that attend Pacific Academy. Kiku, one of my closest friends, is in homeschooling, and my other friends were back in our old hometown that the incident happened in. I was lucky that Kiku had coincidentally moved here a month before. At least I had one friend here with me in California. I run up into my room and grab all my stuff. I glance at my sketchbook and snatch it up. Never know if I might have the urge to draw.

* * *

I stare up at the building named Pacific Academy. It has a certain quality to it that makes it seem…not normal. I don't know if that's because it is a public/private high school. Or the fact that there is also an insane asylum in it. Or the fact there are just some downright _weird _kids here. Last year, I slept in a dorm room with a kid who was half zombie. His twin sister was too! I was a little afraid of them, to say the least.

Lovi comes and hits me in the shoulder, knocking me out of my daze. "Hurry up, Feliciano! We're gonna be fucking late if you don't move your ass!" I sigh. I am not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a Junior yet.

* * *

My classes go normal until lunch. When I get out into the cafeteria, I glance around, and find the group of kids I usually hang out with. I sit down next to them quietly, smiling slightly. They all are talking amongst themselves. I decide to pull out my sketchbook and draw a bit in it. Well, my sketchbook isn't really a _sketchbook._ There is a shop downtown that sell these nicely bound books called Book of Shadows. They come with different symbols on them. I've filled up three of these books, and am well on my way of filling up my fourth. This one has a Celtic Knot on it. I got it in April, but towards the end of the school year, the kids I hang out with wrote in it. It was stuff like 'freak' and 'baby' and all that stuff. Lovi almost killed them when he found out about it.

I start flipping through the book to find an empty page. I open the book to a random page. Staring at me was a creature that I didn't even remember drawing. Then, it hits me. The blood. The monster charging me. The dream from last night. I begin to shake slightly.

The book being moved from my hands snaps me out of the shaky feeling. One of the boys at the table takes the book and looks at the sketch of the monster. His face has something on it like mock fear. I knew that would happen. I sigh slightly, waiting for the slams on how creepy the drawing was. None of them had quit let me live down the first few things I drew when I first moved here. Most of the images had been filled with blood and death. I was dubbed as the creepy one of us.

I stand shakily and snatch my sketchbook back and leave towards the lockers, running. I don't care who sees me. I just want to think. About the dream. Or would it be suffice to call it a memory? I don't even know anymore.

I run straight into a wall. Of flesh. I fall onto my back from the impact, my stuff flying everywhere. I sit up and rub my head slightly. I look up and see the boy I ran into doing the same. He had normal clothes on, so was part of the public school. He had slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I grab all my stuff and run off, muttering a quick apology at the terrifying boy before running to my locker.

When I reach it, I sink down and put my head on my knees. I am still shaky from the memory. What was that thing? Was it real, or was I putting that in place of the actual murderer? I don't know! I don't know! I steady my breathing. I couldn't have a panic attack here. I grab all my supplies for my next class and walk towards the room.

* * *

Everything is goes back to mild normality until I reach fifth period. American History. Assuming that there weren't any seating arraignments, I sit up in the front of the room near a few of the kids in my grade. They were popular, but I didn't mind so long as they didn't ask questions. One of their friends walks in. All but one desk is taken, and that desk is way on the other side of the room. I look at the girl fidgeting. I smile at her and grab my stuff. "I'll move seats, ve~." She smiles back at me and thanks me. I go back to corner of the room where the last desk is. Its right behind the boy I ran into. Well. That may not be good. He turns to look at me. "Why did you give up your seat for that girl?"

I shrug, and smile at him. "She wanted to be by her friends. Plus, I feel awkward being with all of them, ve." I look down at my books. "Sorry about earlier. I should have been looking where I was going." I look back up at him. "My name is Feliciano! What's your name?"

He seems slightly startled at my question. "Uh…Ludwig. And it's fine, I guess. First day of school and all. Everyone is slightly dazed." I am about to respond, but the teacher soon starts calling roll. Class goes by normally, along with the rest of school. Everything is over before I realize it.

I walk to my locker and grab all of my stuff and run to meet my brothers. I hope they had as good of a day as I did. I made a new friend after all. Well, if you could call Ludwig that.

* * *

**A/n: Well, I decided that, within the first week of school starting, that I have enough crazy ass shit going on that I feel that it would be amusing to put into fanfiction format. Thus, this story was born. I actually had no idea of a plot until about Wednesday. I finally figured out a way to make the story interesting! If you haven't figured out by now, some things in this story have actually happened. I actually use the books the Feli has as sketchbooks, as a sketchbook. And my friends did write in it, but the called me bitch in it. I was pretty pissed, considering it was 20 bucks. In the authors notes, I will end up telling you guys what parts are real, and which aren't. Most of the stuff in the American History class involving Feli and anyone but Ludwig probably will be real. Errr….if there is a * next to it, it will be known as being real. That is the sign for that for future chapters.**

**Anyway, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. Feliciano just seemed to OOC. The story originally started with him saying and explaining that he really hated Pacific Academy. It seemed to Lovino like, and not enough Feliciano. Honestly, this will probably be updated whenever I have a chapter done. Since I have a few bits planned out already, that may be frequent. **

**Oh, so, I noticed a lot of people use stuff like World Academy and Hetalia Academy for Gakuen AU's. I figured, why not use my own and original school that I made instead? Since I actually have independent stories that take place in Pacific Academy, those characters will pop up, but not frequently. Also, some events will also come up that seem pretty random, but eh. I'll explain it when it gets to that point. **

**And, Lovino and Feliciano are twins in this. The reason for that is because most of the characters that fit into their specific 'category' in Pacific Academy are actually twins. Also, it comes into play later when the 'specialness' is elaborated into. **

**And since Romano and Italy are twins, I wanted to add Seborga into this as well. I feel bad that he is ignored in the other fanfic I'm working on. He will probably be OOC, since I still don't know his character. ****I think that is about it. Anyway, review and tell me if it seems interesting or not!****As chapters progress, and characters are introduced, I will add a chart thing with basics.**


	2. Chapter 2: Night Class One

**A/n: Hello guys! This took me about 4 and half hours to write. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I have this planned out to a decent length, even though there will be some awkward time jumps. After explanatory things (school, classes, the business, etc.) I'll probably jump ahead to an unforeseeable point in time to get some juicy stuffs in.**

**Also, this chapter explains various deaths of various characters. I found it hard to write it all. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It feels so weird being in school at night. Really weird.

Lovino and I walk into the room at around 6:50. The class starts at about 7. I'm still not too sure why we have to attend this class. I still don't know what it is even for.

I glance around the room. There are about twelve desks in the room. About half are already occupied. I look around and see Antonio, one of Lovi's friends. He is sitting next to a boy with white hair and red eyes. I had never seen him before. I wave at them before dragging my brother towards them. Soon, the rest of the desks are filled, well, all but one. Two more students walk in and stand in front of the room. One is a boy with black hair falling across his face, and framing his black eyes. The other is a girl with short, red hair. She has a scar over one of her bright green eyes. I realize they both wore the uniforms of the private school.

The boy clears his throat. "All right everyone, we're calling roll. This is still a registered class, and you still get marks if you miss it." He picks up a list and starts calling names. "Natalya Arlovskaya?" A knife goes sailing above our heads and hits the wall right behind his head. The one who threw it is a scary looking girl in a dress, a blue ribbon holding back her long hair. "A simple 'here' would suffice. Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"The awesome me is here making this room more awesome!" The white haired boy next to Antonio calls out.

"Again. A simple here, please. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Antonio waves. "Here!"

"Kiku Honda?" I perk up at that. I hadn't even noticed him walk in!

"Here." Kiku calls out. I wave at him happily.

"Good. Alfred F. Jones?"

"The hero is here!" A boy with blue eyes behind glasses calls out. His dark blonde hair is mostly down around his head except a wild piece sticking up.

The boy calling roll sighs. "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Here." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes calls out with a British accent. He also has caterpillars on his face for some reason.

"Feliciano Vargas?"

I wave at the boy at the front of the room. "Here ve~!"

"Lovino Vargas?"

"Here, bastard."

"Language, please. Yao Wang?"

"Here, aru." A boy sitting next to Kiku calls out. I recognize him as Kiku's older brother.

"Matthew Williams?" There is a silence in the room. "Matthew Williams?"

"I said here…" A quiet voice calls out. The boy looks similar to Alfred, but with lighter hair, purple eyes and a curl in front of his face instead of sticking up.

"You gotta be louder. Vash Zwingli?" A bullet hole appears next to the knife. "Please, in the future, refrain from throwing things or shooting at me when I call your name. Since Ms. Cotterbusom couldn't find a teacher, she is having us teach this class." The boy sits on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. "My name is Victor Claudorian, and this is Selene Bureagh."

The girl, Selene, steps to the front of the room. "I assume you all know why you are here?" I raise my hand. "Yes…uhm, what's your name again?"

"Ve, Feliciano." I answer her. "I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know what this class is for, ve~."

She puts her hand on her chin, as if contemplating. "Stay behind after class, please. I'll explain it to you then."

Victor walks in front of her. "Alright! So, one of the reasons why you are all here is also because all of you meet certain requirements. You all are in the public school portion of the school, but qualify to be in the asylum for various reasons." Silence hangs heavy in the air. Victor clears his throat. "In other words, shit hit the fan for you and probably traumatized you at some point in your life. So, we were told to have this first class be 'circle time'" He says this with air quotes, as though he himself isn't taking it seriously, "and talk about what happened to all of you." He glances around the room. "Most of you either are here with your sibling, or have other siblings. Or both. But…yeah. Just get in a circle."

After about a minute the group had gotten into a makeshift circle. Selene sits on one end with Victor across from her. "Christ, you guys make worse circles than three year olds." It was true. It was more of an ameba than a circle. She rubs the back of her head slightly, allowing us all to see the metal claw on her hand. "Okay, I guess we will start with any volunteers." A hand reluctantly goes up to the left of me. It belongs to Kiku. I am shocked. I hadn't expected him to go first.

"When I was barely thirteen, some thieves broke into our house. I had gone into the living room, after hearing noise coming from there. I had seen our whole family tied in chairs."

Selene interrupts him there. "Define whole family."

"Yao, our parents, our brothers Yong Soo and Xiao and our sister Mei. Once the thieves had noticed me, I ended up in the same position as the rest of the family." He stops for a moment and gathers his thoughts.

Yao cuts in from there. "The thieves had torturing us one by one. By the time our screams had reached the neighbors and the police arrived, they had killed our parents, Xiao and Mei, aru." The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. I had no idea that was why Kiku had moved away. I mean, I knew it was because his family died, but I didn't know they were tortured. I didn't know what to do.

Selene nods slightly. She looks over at me. "How about you, Feliciano?"

I smile sadly. "I actually don't remember, ve. My mind blocked out everything. I was only told that I had found the remains of my parents and Nonno." I realize most of them wouldn't understand what I meant. "Er, I mean grandpa."

Victor looks at the clock. "That's all the time we have for now. We'll continue at the next class next month." Everyone stands and walks out of the room silently.

I stand silently next to Lovi waiting for Selene to talk come talk to us. I see her talking to Kiku and Yao. When she finishes she walks quickly over to us. "Okay. Sorry about that." She sees Lovino standing next to me. "You don't have to stay, you know."

"Yes I do. This idiot is my brother." Lovi snaps at her. Selene just nods.

"Alright." She turns towards me. "Feliciano? I wanna try some hypnosis on you. It may help you recover your memories."

"Oka-"

"No." Lovino cuts me off harshly.

"Ve, why not Lovi?"

"Your mind blocked it for a reason. You shouldn't go and prod into it."

"But I wanna know, Lovino!" I rarely use his full name. Only when I'm mad at him or I'm try to pursued him.

Selene clears her throat. "I think it is up to Feliciano. It will also help him in this class."

Lovino growls in frustration. "Fine, dammit!" He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

I hug him awkwardly. "Ve, I'll be fine Lovi. And if I'm not, I have you to help me!" He grumbles out something I can't make out. "Alright, Selene! I'm ready, ve!"

She nods and leads me to a corner of the room. "Kay. Lay down on the floor." She notices Lovi standing right above her. "Lovino, step back a bit will you? He's gonna need space." Lovi reluctantly steps away from us. Selene puts her metal hand on my forehead. " Once I put you in this, I can't get you back out. If it get too scary for you, you just have to stick with it. You still wanna do this?" I nod slightly. "Okay." I feel something tingle in the back of my head, and my vision soon fades to black.

* * *

A loud noise makes me jerk out of bed. I stumble down the stairs, looking for anyone. "Mom?" No answer. "Dad?" No answer. I take few steps towards the kitchen. "Lovi? Marcello?" No response. Of course it wouldn't be Marcello, he was at a friend's house. But, he could have come home. "Nonno?" Still nothing. I peek in the kitchen. And I see all of the blood. There is so much. It is covering the walls, the ceiling, the floor. A creature stood in the middle of the blood. It was hideous. I scream loudly, alerting the creature of my presence. It turns towards me and starts chasing me. I back up from it, but trip. When I fall, I realize that the creature is gaining on me. I cover my eyes with my arms and scream again. "_Fratello!_" I call out loudly. I wait for the blow to come. Instead I feel a large amount of heat and warmth. I look up.

_"…up, dammit!" _I hear someone yelling quietly. I shake my head slightly, glancing at the monster.

The creature is on fire. I stand up and run, looking for Lovi. I run into something hard. "Feliciano! What the fuck are you screaming about? And why are you running?" I see Lovi sitting on his rear. I stand up and grab his hand, forgetting to explain everything. "I'm not moving until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" A sudden, inhuman scream cuts through the air. "What. The fuck. Was. That."

I shake my head, tugging on him harder. Suddenly the creature comes out into the hallway where me and Lovi stood. It was still on fire. I don't know what overcomes me, but when I see it, I stand in front of my brother. I hold my hands in front of me, and oddly enough, fire comes out of them. The fire burns my hands slightly, so I cut it off somehow. The monster charges me, and throws me against the wall. "_Feli!_" Lovino screams at me. I try to stay awake, but darkness soon invades. "Fra…tello…."

* * *

When I wake up, I am laying in my bed in my room. I guess it was all just a bad dream. I see Lovi laying on one side of me, and Marcello on the other side. Okay, Marcello should be at his friend's house still. That is when it hits me that I'm not in my bed, or my room. I'm in a white room. I groan slightly. Lovi looks up at me. "Feli! Your awake!"

"Lovi…what, what happened? Where are we?" Lovino looks shocked at me.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head. "Anything?" I shake my head again. He swallows slightly. "Mom, Dad, and Nonno were all killed. You…you were the one who found them." I blink slightly. "I-I found you in the kitchen screaming your head off, and then you fainted." He pauses slightly. "I called the police, and they brought you to the hospital. You were unconscious for two days." Two days? W-wow…. "And, we're leaving to go to some school in California."

* * *

I jerk out of the memory. Lovi is leaning over me, and I hit him in the head. He holds his head slightly. I throw my arms over his shoulders, shaking and sobbing. "Shh….it's okay Feli. It's all in the past, alright? Nothing is going to hurt you." He rubs a hand in soothing circles on my back. He lifts me up and sits me on one of the desks. "Selene, could you go get a first aid kit?" I see Selene still sitting on the floor. She nods and leaves to go get one. I notice the burn marks on my hands and around the area where I had been laying. And that I was also soaked.

"Did…did I set something on fire?" I ask. It seems like such an odd question, but I felt like I should ask it.

Lovi nods. "Yeah. Selene had some water, so she put it out. Your hands are burned, though." He's right. I just had yet to register the pain. Selene soon comes back with the first aid kit, and Lovino soon begins to tend to my burns.

"Hey, fratello?" I ask quietly. I never really noticed until now that I hadn't called him that since everything had happened. Lovi grunts, as if saying I can continue. "Why did you never tell me about the monster that attacked us?"

Lovi looks up at me for a second before looking back at my hands. "Would you have believed me if I did?" He has a good point. "Come one, let's go home. Marcello is probably wondering where the hell we are."

* * *

**Lame end to the chapter, but eh. I couldn't think of anything better. **

**So, Selene and Victor are both characters of mine. I thought having them be the special teachers would be funny because, well, you'll find out when they share their pasts.**

**I also feel bad for what I did to Hong Kong and Taiwan (Xiao and Mei for those of you who don't know.) I don't know their characters that well, and I would feel weird not having them in the story. **

**There's going to be a lot of explanations on the characters pasts, and for a valid reason that will be explained whenever I get to that part. The classes are also on the third Monday of the month. I don't want the next few chapters to only be this class, because I don't want to over use Selene and Victor. I'll get the rest of the pasts explained at their next class, along with what makes them 'special'**

**If you see any errors, feel free to tell me, by the way. Also, if you have any ideas on pasts on the other characters, PM me. I have a basic idea for Belarus. But I'm having problems planning out the rest. Okay, leave a review and tell me what you think of this! This chapter was waaaay longer than I thought it would have been!**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**A/N: Hey guys, I had intended to have this done on Tuesday, but things got chaotic. Anyway, I promised that when the basic characters are introduced I would do ages and such. Will be listed in the order of appearance/mention.**

**Feliciano Vargas (Italy Veneziano). 16, Junior. Younger twin of Lovino, older brother of Marcello.**

**Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano). 16, Junior. Older twin of Feliciano, older brother of Marcello. **

**Marcello Vargas (Seborga). 14, Freshman. Younger brother of Lovino and Feliciano.**

**Kiku Honda (Japan). 16, Junior. Younger brother of Yao, older brother of Yong Soo. Best friend of Feliciano. **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany). 16, Junior. Younger brother of Gilbert. Will become one of Feliciano's best friends.**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain). 17, Senior. Best friend of Lovino. **

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia). 17, Senior. Older brother of Ludwig. Long-time friend of Antonio.**

**Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus). 15, Sophmore. Younger sister of Ivan and Katyusha.**

**Alfred F. Jones (America). 16, Junior. Twin with Matthew (unknown who is older.)**

**Arthur Kirkland (Britain/England). 17, Junior. Older brother of Peter.**

**Yao Wang (China). 17, Senior. Older brother of Kiku and Yong Soo.**

**Matthew Willians (Canada). 16, Junior. Twin with Alfred.**

**Vash Zwingli (Switzerland). 16, Sophmore. Older brother of Lili.**

**Now siblings (and other characters) that have yet to actually be mentioned (aside from above). In no particular order.**

**Im Yong Soo (referred to as Yong Soo, South Korea). 15, Sophmore. Younger brother of Kiku and Yao.**

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand!). 12, 7****th**** grade. (He was gonna be a freshman, but I can't make him a teen.) Younger brother of Arthur.**

**Ivan Braginski (Russia) 17, Junior. Older brother of Natalya, younger brother of Katyusha **

**Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine) 18, Senior. Older sister of Natalya and Ivan.**

**Francis Bonnefoy (France) 17, Senior. Life time friend of Antonio and Gilbert. No siblings. **

**If anyone else pops up, they will get a similar profile on the chapter after they are introduced. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later, First week of September._

You know that your school day is going to be interesting when about half the school is cross-dressing. Yourself included in the cross dressing. The private school never celebrated the Homecoming activities, but the public school does. So, I decided to dress up on the first spirit day, which is gender swap, but is really cross dressing and there really isn't a way to get around that. But who even has homecoming this early, anyway? Isn't it usually in October? Regardless, seeing so many guys like girls is a little…disturbing. The girls put in a little less effort; most only put their hair up in a hat.

Around lunch, I walk towards my locker to just relax in the hallway. I just want to draw, and not worry about anything else. I don't want to think that I could burn down this school at any given chance, and I defiantly don't want to think about that…thing.

As I sit down in front of my locker, it occurs to me just how big this school is. It took me five minutes to walk here from the cafeteria. If something were to happen, no one would notice. Well, except Lovino. We both had figured out that if either of us has a large emotional change, or feel a large amount of pain that the other could feel it. Except the one of who received the emotions but did not send them to the other felt it about twenty times worse.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when someone hits the locker next to me. I look up and see Gilbert, and almost laugh. He is wearing a dress that ends about mid-thigh and he has a mass amount of makeup. He is even wearing a stuffed bra. When I look down, I notice that he is wearing bright red stiletto heels that add an extra two inches to his already tall stature. It was probably the most elaborate cross dress I had ever seen. I hadn't even gone that extreme! I only wore a green maid dress with a white handkerchief on my head, similar to something I would wear when I was younger.

"Why you sittin' out here alone, Feli?" Gilbert asks, bringing me out of my thoughts again.

I shrug. "I don't know, veh. I just don't like the kids I sit with, and I don't really know anyone else…"

"Why not sit next to West, then?" I think about that. I had found out a while ago that Gilbert referred to Ludwig, his younger brother, as West for whatever reason. And since school had started, I had grown relatively close to the German in our classes, but I never know where he sits at lunch.

I am about to state this fact when a loud crash interrupts me. "What the fuck was that?" Gilbert says. I shake my head and shrug. Suddenly, some students run around the corner. I recognized a few of them as some new kids who had started midway last week. They all had red eyes, similar to Gilbert, oddly enough. Gilbert stops them. "What the hell is going on? Why are you running?"

One girl, who is wielding a large and dangerous looking scythe, says "Something is coming that you wouldn't understand. Just run. Now. Especially you." she points to Gilbert and continues to run down the hallway.

Gilbert glances at me. "You understand that, Feli?" I shake my head. Although, I am pretty sure I had recognized the kid I used to share a dorm room with.

A loud screech behind us makes us both turn around. What I see makes my heart leap so far, I am certain Lovi felt it all the way in the cafeteria. Although the hair is slightly different, the being charging us has the exact same body as the monster that had attacked me and Lovi years ago. It has greasy hair pulled back into pigtails, making me believe that it is a female. "Run. Run, now!" I yell at Gilbert and I turn around and start running. "Wait, Feli!" I hear behind me along with the sound of heels hitting the ground. "I can't run that fast in heels!"

"Then ditch them!" I scream back at him.

"I can't! Elizaveta will fucking murder me!" I suddenly hear something crash. "Fuck!" I turn around and see that Gilbert had fallen down. I stop. "Feli, keep going! Leave me behind and keep going! Warn everyone else!"

I run back towards in a bust of courage I had no idea I even possessed. I stand in front of him as the creature gets closer. I hold my hands in front of me, trying to summon the fire. As it gets closer, I realize that I can't get it to work right. Fear gripped my heart as I realized I may die from this.

A girl with red eyes and blue hair-what an odd combination-comes out from behind the corner just when the monster is a few feet ahead of me. When it does finally get to me, it beats me in the head with its giant hands. I fall to the ground hard. I'm not unconscious, not quite, but I'm stunned and can't move. I hear the girl yell at the monster in a guttural language and I see it jump over me and chase after Gilbert, who had already ran away. The girl leans down in front of me and examines my face. "Hm. You seem familiar." She lifts me and tosses me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My handkerchief slides off of my head and lands next to one of Gilbert's shoes. I notice as the girl takes me away that both objects have blood on them. As she keeps walking, I notice a subtle trail of blood that slowly grows. The girl isn't that careful with me, and a sudden jolt makes her slam my head into a wall and knock me out.

* * *

When I come to, the first thing I notice is the tremendous amount of pain in my head. I hold it in my hands and groan. I wish I had asprin or something like that. While clutching my head, I feel a bandage wrapped around my forehead.

I begin to take in my surroundings. I am lying on a cot in a dimly lit cell. I notice it is relatively large; it could probably hold anywhere from 10-20 people in it. There were a few other cots in the room as well. And, as far as I could tell, there was only one other person in the room, who is laying on one of the other cots.

I feel an enormous amount of panic surge through my body. I have no idea if it is from my own mind, or Lovino, who must be going mad trying to find me. I begin to whimper, and the whimpers slowly build into frantic whines and sobs. My body begins to shake and I feel myself hyperventilate. If I was actually feeling this and it wasn't Lovino, than I can't imagine how bad it is for him.

I feel a hand on my back trying to calm me down. "Feli. Feli! Listen to my voice. Breath. Relax. Calm down." I begin to do as I am told, and the feeling dies down slightly. I notice that the one who had come to reassure me was Gilbert, who must have been in the other cot.

Just as the feeling dies away, the door is opened and someone is tossed inside. It's a girl, with long, like almost on the floor long, black hair. She is wearing a long-sleeved white dress that covers her hands. The people who threw her into the room come in takes Gilbert off of my cot and drag him out of the room. "What the fuck? Who the hell do you think you are manhandling the awesome me!" He is quickly silenced by a fist to his head, which I am certain knocks him out almost instantly. I begin to whimper again in fear as the door is closed securely.

I feel my body begin to shake as fear crashes into me. I something touch my knee and I notice the girl had gotten over to me and sat at my feet. She looks up at me, her right eye shining blue, and her left eye hidden by waves of her black hair. Part of me recognizes her, but I don't know from where. "It's going to be okay, alright? Some other students are already looking for us." She smiles reassuringly at me. I nod slightly. "What's your name?"

"F-Felici-cian-no." I say through various hiccups.

Her blue eye brightens up. "Vargas? I think you shared a dorm room with my brother. Ebonny? It would have been a few years ago." That was where I recognized her from! She is the twin sister of the half zombie kid! She smiles at me again. "My name is Mercinity. But everyone calls me Merci since Mercinity is a mouthful." She jumps up and sits next to me on the cot.

"What's going on? Why was that-that thing at the school? And why did it attack us and who was that girl?"

Merci looks at me, and her smile slips off of her face. "Well, I think that monster, which is a type of demon called a Creeper, attacked everyone is because it was looking for kids with red eyes."

"But I don't have red eyes, I have brown eyes! And your eyes are blue!"

She shakes her head sadly. "Only one of them is blue." She lifts her bangs, and sure enough, her left eye is red. She also has a slight scar underneath it. "But I have no idea why it took you. Wrong place at the wrong time maybe? I don't know." She shakes her head. "Anyway, these complete total psycho douchebags are trying to get all of these demon hunters, and one of the main distinguishing feature of them is red eyes. Not every person with red eyes is a demon hunter; obviously, but every demon hunter has red eyes." She stops for a moment. "Hey, you're taking Selene's afterschool class, right?"

I look at her shocked. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because Selene is one of my best friends and she tells me everything." She pauses again. "I asked because it means if you are in that class you are special for a certain reason, and what makes you special may or may not help you in the long run, especially here.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm so tired right now! Homecoming dance and all that. I really wanted to post this before I left and then I had to get ready before I could even finish. I wanted then to post this after I got home, but my computer was spazzing out and stuff, so I couldn't. It actually took me all week to write this since it was homecoming week and I didn't have as much time after school as I usually do. But, I think I'm going to update weekly, somewhere between Saturday and Monday, depending on what I have going on or not. If I have something happening then I will give a warning or something like that. Anyway review and all that stuff. Also correct me on any errors and I still need help on a few background stories, so PM some ideas, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and Rescue

**A/N: I completely forgot with the last update that I was going to plan on updating every week between Friday and Monday. If I feel particularly inspired, I may post two chapters in a week. Also, there is a link to a sketch of Creeper on my profile. I figured I might want to explain that my characters don't get a profile since they are minor characters. If I do make profiles of them, I will post them on my deviant art account. **

**Speaking of that, Dalvanbraginski, you are awesome for taking the time to look at some of my really old stuff!**

**My life is real stressful right now, though. Last week I didn't have that much sleep because I was staying up late then getting up earlier than I usually do because I didn't have my homework done. Then this girl I hang out with started saying that she was missing Speech Team practice for a five paragraph essay (I found out it was editing it) and I had probably double the homework she had, and about half the time to do it. I was peeved. Actually, that's an understatement, but eh, to the story! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Merci's words ring through my head as the door is slammed open and Gilbert is thrown into the room. The guards walk into the room and reach for me. I begin to whimper again as they grab me. "N-no! Where are you taking me?!" I begin to sob hysterically as I am dragged out of the room. They drag me down a long corridor that seems to go on forever.

After what seems like hours, we reach a room. I am thrown into a chair and tied to it. I'm shaking badly, and the tears won't stop. I'm terrified. I'm certain Lovino can tell I'm afraid.

The door opens and the blue-haired woman from earlier walks in. She sits down in front of me. She tilts her head to the side. "You don't need to be afraid. I just want to ask you some questions." She pulls something-a vial filled with a sickeningly white paste-like substance-out of her sleeve. "Just drink this, and it will all be fine." She holds the vial to my lips. I shake my head. The stuff looks like something Arthur would make. Or did make. "Open your mouth." I shake my head again. She motions to the guards. "Open your mouth." I shake my head one last time. The guard grabs my jaw and wretches it open. The woman empties the contents of the vial into my mouth. I start to gag, and I can feel some of the substance slip out through the corner of my mouth. "Good boy." She sits back down. "Now. What is your name?"

"Feliciano." The word slips through my mouth against my will. Did she give me some stuff to make my tongue loose?

"Your full name, please."

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas." No no no. I can't believe I told her that! Everyone told me to never tell anyone my full name!

The woman snaps back as though she had been slapped. "Are your parents still alive?" I shake my head. "Your grandfather?" I shake my head again. "What about your older brother?" I find myself nodding. I mentally kick myself.

The woman leans across the table. "Are you or your brother the head of the Italian Mafia?" How'd she know about that?

"M-my b-brother…" I try to fight saying the words. I should have said it was me but I can't fight it!

She smirks. "Your friend that you tried to protect may have been useless, but you, little Feliciano, are perfect." She stands and heads to the door. "Have a good dream, Feliciano." I'm about to ask what she means, when I feel myself slip away into darkness.

* * *

_"Where the fuck is he?" I hear shouting. When I open my eyes, I am standing next to Lovi. He looks angry. "Where the fucking hell is my brother?!" He is shouting at the sky. "Dammit, Feli, where did you go? You started to freak; I felt it, and then I felt pain in my head then you were gone. Where are you?" _

_The sound of footsteps make me and Lovi turn to see Antonio and Francis running. "Did you bastards find anything?" Lovi asks. _

_Antonio and Francis look at each other. "We did find something." Francis says. He seems to be hesitating for some reason._

_"What the fuck is it? Tell me!" Lovino shouts at them. Antonio holds out a white piece of cloth covered in blood; my handkerchief that was on my head, I realize. Francis holds out Gilbert's shoes, which are also covered in blood. "Shit…fucking SHIT! Something happened to my brother! Fuck!" Lovi's screaming must have gotten the attention of some people, because more people walk down the hall. Alfred, Arthur and Ludwig walk up to the group._

_"What's up?" Alfred asks. "We heard you guys yelling." Francis and Antonio look at Lovino, who is glaring at the floor. _

_"We think Feliciano and Gilbert were kidnapped by whatever attacked the school earlier…" Francis says quietly. _

_Alfred considers this information for a second. "Well, if that was the problem, why didn't you say so? I'll go and save them, since I'm the hero! And you guys can come as my backup!" _

* * *

I jolt awake and I realize that I'm lying in one of the cots in the cell. It's only me and Gilbert in here, I realize. Merci must have been taken away. Gilbert is sitting on one of the other cots. "Good thing you woke up, Feli. I think some stuff is going on outside, which is the perfect opportunity to escape!" I stare at him slightly. How would we escape?

Then it hit me. What Merci had meant earlier. _What makes you special may or may not help you in the long run, especially here._ I glance at my hands. I try to summon the fire again, and this time it actually works. When I get a decent sized ball in my hand, I go to the door and try to melt it. Luckily, it works.

Gilbert kicks the door and we both take off running. Neither of us speaks, even though I am certain neither of us know which way to go.

After a while of running, I feel an increasing amount of pain in my head. I try to keep it down while we charge down the corridors. We turn a corner and I pretty much tackle someone and we both fall to the ground.

I look down and almost cry out of joy. I wrap my arms around the person below me. "Fratello! You came to get us!"

"F-Feli?" Lovino looks at me in disbelief. "Dammit, Feli, don't do that again!" He hugs me back, tightly. "If you go missing again, I'm not looking for you!"

I smile at that. "I know, Lovi. I know." I suddenly feel really tired. Why do I feel tired all of a sudden?"

"Feli? Feliciano? What's wrong? Feli? FELI!" Darkness takes over my world.

* * *

When I finally do wake up, I am lying in my bed at home. I wonder how we all got away. If it even happened. I place a hand on my head, and when I feel the bandage around my head, I realize it did all happen.

I get out of my bed and stumble downstairs. Lovi and Antonio are sitting at the table talking quietly when I walk into the room. "Feliciano, you shouldn't get out of bed. You've been out for about three days."

"Three days?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I sit down in the lone chair.

"Because you looked like you needed to heal from whatever the hell happened to you and school got cancelled 'til next week 'cause a bunch of students had gotten kidnapped besides you. Most of them were found, but there's still a couple missing."

I shift awkwardly in the seat. I suddenly thought of something. "Where's Marcello? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He went to some friend's house." I nod. "Feli, what happened? I could tell you were freaking out constantly."

I shrug. "I'm not too sure. There was a lady there who made me drink some stuff that made me start telling her everything she wanted to know."

Lovi leans in close to me, looking me in the eye. "What did she want to know?"

I glance at Antonio, and start talking in Italian. "Who I was, who was alive still in our family. And who was the new head of the business…" I start crying. "I didn't mean to tell her, fratello! I didn't, honest! I tried not to tell her, and I could tell she had further plans, but we got away and-" Lovino put a hand over my mouth.

"Feli, shut up." He speaks in English and removes his hand. "I know it wasn't your fault, but at least we know what she knows."

"I don't think she realized Marcello is still alive though. She never asked about him. Or maybe she didn't care."

"Hm. Weird." He fishes out his cell phone from his pocket. "Oh, before I forget. Selene somehow got ahold of everyone's number's and told all of us to be at the school tonight. Some emergency thing or whatever. I don't know what the hell she means half the time."

I nod. I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened this week and the kidnappings. I only hope that she and Victor finally teach us how to protect ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short this week. I want to try to keep these shorter, because it seems to me that not that many people actually read this because the chapters are so long. **

**And within the next few chapters there will be more normal high-school stuff going on. Namely, some of the crazy stuff in my school day will start coming into the story. Woo!**

**Kind of a side note here, would anyone be interested in reading this from Lovino's POV? I've been debating on it for a while.**

**Totally random, but I think I have a problem with my eyes since I saw Antonio's last name as Corriedo and not Carriedo for three months.**

**And I am also convinced US history teacher doesn't know my name. He was assigning us into groups, he sat there pointing at me for a good fifteen seconds trying to figure out my name before settling with Goofball. After that, I began to notice that he only calls me by my last name. **

**Ah well, I hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Class Two

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I had a real long day on Tuesday. Someone stole my MP3 player (I got it back Wednesday, though). Then I fell during Marching Band. Then someone ran me over. Actually, I fell twice. Luckily, the second time, no one ran me over. And with all the rain recently (I'm from Colorado, so some of you should know what's going on) it just becomes dangerous to march. So, yeah. And, I have decided that I will do Lovino's perspective in another story that I should start updating once I get it caught up with this one. I just have to figure out how the hell to actually start it. And Seborga finally enters the story along with some of the other younger siblings! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Every desk is filled. And there are some kids standing around, as well. I guess Selene or Victor wanted everyone's siblings as well. Lovino forgot to mention that to me, so Marcello is here. And I had no idea about it until we got to the school and saw him standing next to a boy looked similar to Arthur, but younger and in a sailor outfit. That little boy is now sitting next to Arthur, so I assume it is his little brother. Which makes me wonder when Marcello met him since Arthur's brother is in 7th grade, and Marcello is a freshman.

Everyone's talking and my train of thought is silenced when a loud blare is sounded throughout the room. I look at the front of the room, just in time to see Selene set down an air horn. "Sorry, I don't like using that, but we're short on time here, folks." She pauses and glances around the room. "So, you guys all heard about what happened this week, right?" A few nods go around the room. "Good, so I don't have to explain. Anyway, most of you _shouldn't _ be affected. I say shouldn't because I have no idea who is behind this whole mess or what the main goal is.

"Pretty much summing it up, a good chunk of you can do things that most kids can't. A large amount of stress, trauma or any other emotional influence can trigger the unlocking of these." Selene holds out her metal hand to the class. "I have no idea why this happens, but it does. We were supposed to break it to you gently, but I guess that won't happen." She flicks her wrist and a desk, which is luckily unoccupied, is lifted from the ground and thrown into the wall. "We're going to see what all you can do and we are going to show you how to use these abilities." She smiles slightly. "Some of you won't have anything, but you may still be in danger. Every student who can do anything like this in this whole school is going through this." She holds her chin, slightly. "Has anyone told you that Pacific Academy is not only a school? It is also a place to put people who need protection. So, logically, anyone could fall victim to unwanted kidnapping."

Victor steps up next to Selene. "We're going to pull out last names. Or household names, seeing as not all the siblings have the same last name. If your name is not called, you will go into the cafeteria with me." He lifts up a clipboard. He contemplates for a moment. "Okay…let's see...I'm just going to read off of the roster we have…Kirkland, Jones, Vargas and any relatives of theirs that are in this room." Almost painfully slowly, the large group of students leave the room with Victor. All but Lovi, Arthur, Alfred, Marcello, Arthur's brother, and that one kid who I can't remember…I think his name is Matthew or something like that.

Selene sits at the front of the room. "All right. Follow me, please." We all do as we are told. Selene takes us to the whiteboard. She picks up a marker and writes a phrase in a language I have never seen. Somehow, a path is opened in the middle of the board. The path is really just a staircase that leads down into a black room. We all start walking down the stairs cautiously.

We finally reach the bottom of the stairs and the room before us seems to be a makeshift lab. There are multiple chairs arranged in a circle. "Sit down." Selene motions to the chairs. I sit down with Lovino on one side of me and Marcello on the other. No one says anything about how creepy the whole situation seems.

Selene starts to make her way around the group while placing these weird little helmet things on us. "Okay, so what this is going to do is put you into a deep sleep. It is going to analyze your brain and its reactions. It will also monitor what it tries to do." She presses a few buttons on the large computer in the front of the room. "Try not to think too much on it." She says this just as I fall into a deep abyss of blackness.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I realize that Lovi and Selene are both standing above me. "Good. Your awake." Selene said. I glanced around the room and saw that all of the other kids were gone except for Marcello and Lovino. Selene sits down in the chair in front of the computer again. "Feliciano, you seemed to be in quite the dream. Do you remember it, by any chance?" I shake my head. "Hm. Odd. Well, it may resurface in other dreams. Just be careful about where and when you sleep.

"Well, your guy's test is done, so you can go home. You'll find out what you can do in tomorrow's class. We were told to start having nightly classes until things calm down." Lovino nods and grabs Marcello and me and drags outside of the school to his car.

* * *

By the time we got home, it was already eleven thirty. Lovino throws his keys on the table while rubbing his for head. He looks older than sixteen. "Go to bed. There's damn school tomorrow." He tells the two of us. "Why the fuck do they have school on a Friday when they cancelled it for the rest of the week? I swear I will never understand that woman. If she could be called a woman…." I walk upstairs to my room while Lovino continues to mutter about school tomorrow.

I flop on my bed. I wonder what all I can do? It's obvious I can do things. I lift up my hand and look at it. There are still little burns flecked around it. Most are faded, though. I wonder if Lovi can do anything? Or Marcello? I wonder what everyone else can do.

I glance outside my window and stare at the moon. I have a feeling that something big will happen tomorrow, and I have no idea if it is good or not.

* * *

**A/N: I hate this chapter. There's just something about it. I think it is my lack of inspiration on this one. Hence why it is so short. So, I should have the first chapter of Lovino's story done by Sunday. I hope so, anyway. I may have it done before that, who knows? There is probably only about half my school here right now, so I may end up with a good chunk of time to write. It's fourth hour now, and the Volley Ball, Foot Ball and Cross Country team is gone. That is probably half to three fourths of the school. Oh well, enough rambling on my part. Please leave a review, it makes my day and lets me know people read this! Have a good rest of your day! **


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Valleri

**A/N: Well, I realized that there has been an abundant lack of Germany in here. He's been in here, what, twice, and that was in the first chapter! THE FIRST CHAPTER! So, I have decided that he will reappear in at some point, if I can figure out how the hell to do that. HAH! And I have Lovino's story in full swing now, if anyone wants to read that! Now enjoy this story! And I won't have the whole schedule in this chapter. But it will all be revealed in time!**

**And I am so sorry that this is late. I have been real busy this week, over the weekend I was doing a lot of stuff besides getting Lovi's chapters up to date. And then this weekend, I'm busy as well. Gah. So this is the update for this week, and then I will hopefully get back on schedule after this. Well, here is the story!**

I stare at my eggs as though it will give me the answer to life. Or just more energy. Last night had been rough, since I could not sleep very well. I vaguely see Marcello cover his eggs in ketchup. Lovi glances over at our little brother. "Christ, Marcello. Use the ketchup as a condiment, not a side dish!" I smile at the familiar phrase.

Lovino glances at the clock above my head. "Shit! We gotta go, we'll be late!" He grabs his bag and run out the door. I grab my bag and leave my eggs sitting on the table. Marcello follows soon after me.

About half an hour later, I find myself in my first hour class, math. Of course, class is about half-way through right now. I feel someone poke me on the shoulder. "Hey Feli, like, how did you get that bandage on your head?" I turn and see Feliks and Toris standing behind me.

I smile. "Veh, hi Feliks. I just hit my head…really hard." However, Feliks is determined to not take that for an answer.

He pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of my desk. "I, like, heard that you were totally one of the kids who was like kidnapped! How did you get out?"

I shrug. "Not too sure, veh. But I guess that some kids are still missing."

Feliks shrugs and goes back to his seat.

After that, my day goes remotely normal.

Until fifth hour, American History.

All the students sit down in their desks and work on the bell work. Like usual. Also like usual the teacher asks us to share our work with the class. And of course, Kiku's younger brother Yong Soo raises his hand. The teacher just rolls his eyes and picks him. I see Ludwig in front of me slam his head into his desk, groaning. I feel exactly the same, but I try not to show it as Yong Soo begins ranting about some tank brigade that invaded Iceland all because Russia didn't give some up some fish recipe.

He stops talking as soon as Emil, who sits right behind him, smacks him on the back of the head. There are snickers all around the room.

After a while class begins in full swing. And my lack of sleep from the night before begins to take full effect, and soon, I am out cold on my desk.

_I stand across Lovi. His face is illuminated from all the candles on the cake. He begins counting down from ten. When he reaches zero, we both blow out the candles."Veh, happy sixteenth birthday, Lovi!" I shout out across the table. _

_"Shut up, bastardo! We don't want to wake up everyone in the dorm!" It is midnight right now. "Happy birthday, Feli." He says after a few minutes. We both stand in the living area of the dorm, which is in a separate building from the sleeping quarters. We take our cake that we bought earlier that day and start across the courtyard. _

_However, we are soon stopped by two men in black suits. "Are you two Lovino and Feliciano Vargas?"_

_Lovi pushes me behind him. "What do you bastards want?" He asks._

_A letter is thrust into Lovino's face. "We were told that in the event that your parents and grandfather all die before you turn sixteen to give this to you."_

_Lovi glares at the men before opening the letter. I look over his shoulder at it. I immediately recognize Nonno's handwriting._

_ Dear Feli and Lovino,_

_I hope that both of you are reading this. Happy sixteenth birthday. In the event that you are reading this, it means that you must be at Pacific Academy, and that I am no longer around to say this in person. I hope it was a peaceful end. I would like to die in my sleep, frankly. But that is beside the point._

_There are some things that you two must know. You know, about the family and all that. _

_The Vargas family is the head of the Italian Mafia. Your parents and I were prepared for the possibility that we die before your sixteenth birthday, which would have been when we brought you into this world. _

_Since we are dead, that means that you two are the head. You both will run it together. _

_There are a few other mafias around the area. I know, it isn't New York, but there still are a good amount of them._

_The main ones you have to watch out for is the Russian Mafia. They are led by the Braginski._

_There are others, but they are the main enemies. Be careful._

_Love, Nonno._

_I look up at Lovino. His face is impassive as he slowly folds up the letter. He walks back to the dorm silently._

_The memory shifts shortly after that, to something earlier._

_I am sitting on one of the swings in the park near the school. And if I'm right, I'm about fourteen years old._

_The swing I am on squeaks quietly. I don't hear the footsteps behind me. I only notice anything when I feel a knife near my neck. I whimper slightly. "W-who are you?" I ask quietly._

_"Just…someone~!" It is a female, that's for sure. The figure moves to the swing next to me and sits down. "Your name is Feliciano, right?" I nod in fear. The lady had put a knife to my neck one minute and then sat next to me on the swings on the next. "Good. Good. Hey, when you get this memory back, come back to this spot at two o'clock pm. That day. Otherwise, I will come there myself, and you will not like that. Got it?" I nod again. "Good." She comes up and touches my forehead, causing my head to start hurting so much that I pass out. _

"VARGAS! WAKE UP!" Someone's scream in my ear jerks me out of the memories. Everyone is looking at me. The teacher is standing right next to me. I feel my face flush almost as red as Lovi's. I duck my head slightly. "You had the…the…"

"Audacity" someone supplies from the front of the room.

"You had the audacity to fall asleep in my class, and then you start talking in your sleep and screaming." I screamed? Yikes. "And then your brother came in here!" What?! The teacher is pointing at the door, and, there is Lovi, glowering at the room. I glance at the clock. Mainly to avoid looking at my brother and the rest of the class. It was almost one forty-five. I gulp. I have to get out of there soon.

As though reading my mind, Lovi clears his throat. "Hey, history bastard, I actually came here because my idiota fratello has a doctor's appointment." He holds up a note to prove it. "He has check-in in five minutes." He motions at me. "Let's go, idiot bastard." I stand up gratefully and run out of the room.

"Grazie, Lovi!" I tell him. I run to my locker and pile my stuff in it before grabbing my jacket.

"Hey, bastard, wait!" He yells at me. I stop and see him running to catch up to me. "I have no fucking clue where you are going, but I am going with you! I don't want to have to run out of my class again because you fucking freak the fuck out. Do you know what happened last hour to me because you fell asleep?!" I shake my head. He glares at me. "You fucking don't want to know. Bastard." He crosses his arms over his chest. "So, where the fuck are we going?"

"To the park near the school."

"You mean the one in that creepy ass forest? The one you used to hang out at?" I nod. "Well. Fan-fucking-tastical."

Ten minutes later, we are sitting on the swings. I check the time. She should be here soon.

As though my mind called her, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere. The figure pulls her cloak down and reveals a kind looking face, with big doe-brown eyes and blonde hair the cascades down her back. "Who are you, bella?" I hear Lovi ask her while he extends his hand.

The girl smiles prettily before grabbing Lovi's hand and flipping him on the ground, pinning him there. "My name is Valleri Renee Claudorian, boy. You will not speak. You will be silent. Or I will fucking slaughter you." Lovi nods quickly on the ground.

She turns to me, leaving Lovi on the ground. He moves to get up. "Stay there. I really don't want to clean myself of your blood." He stays lying on the ground. She says all this while looking at me. I can sense Lovi's fear. "So it seems that you regained that memory, huh?" I nod slightly. "Good. Very good. Especially because I need to get a message to my brother." She leans down and grabs Lovi by the arm. "I'm taking this kid. If he doesn't want any more kids to go missing or this one to die, then he better meet me at the house." She leans up to me, and I can see the…evil…resting in her brown eyes. "Nighty-night." She pushes me on the ground. The last thing that I see before something makes me fall asleep is Valleri dragging Lovi off.

**A/N: I was not intending to have Valleri pop up in this. I just kinda threw her in to add something until I can come up with another arc. Frankly, I have a lot of plot bunnies that are still incomplete (the story with all the Demon Slayers being one) that they will probably be incorporated somehow to help me finish ****_those _****ones. **

** Also, I love making cliffhangers. But I hate reading them. It makes people want to read the next chapter and I have an idea of how to write it out. And I'll try to have the next chapter up on schedule. The problem is that my weekends, which I use to write, are being taken over by various things, like football games and college fairs. I think that during my fall break, if I have time then I may write out…like nine chapters and upload them once a week. If I can keep myself from instantly uploading it. Ah well. Tell me what you think of this chapter and stuff! **

**Oh, what is a human name for Romania that is NOT Vladimir? I might throw him in here. I don't know yet, though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh God!

**A/N: Hello all. This chapter took a bit of time to read. I don't know if it was because I was just dazed this whole week or something. But yeah. Read and enjoy~! And don't kill me. Please.**

* * *

When I wake up, I notice it is almost dark out. It takes me a little while to remember that I need to get to the class tonight. And that I could tell someone about Lovi.

I run as fast as I can, which is pretty fast, mind you, to the school. I barge into the room and interrupt Selene lecturing on something. Victor scoffs. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Feliciano. I assume your brother is with you?"

I shake my head while I try to steady my breathing. "N-no. So-someone took him."

"Who?" Victor walks over to me and looks at me.

"U-uhm, I think her name was Valleri? Valleri Claudorian, I think."

Selene is next to Victor. "Wait, did you say Valleri Claudorian?" I nod. "Dude, Victor, we need to go take care of her. Like, now. Especially if she has a hostage."

I hold my hand in front of her. "There's more! She said I had to tell her brother that if he doesn't show up at some house than she will hurt Lovi and take more kids, but I don't know who her brother is!"

Now Antonio comes up next to Selene and Victor. "Someone took Lovi? Someone took mi tomate?!" Antonio has this…weird shine in his eyes that makes me want to scoot away from him. Which I do while nodding slightly.

Victor clears his throat shakily while Selene starts talking. "Well, I do know who her brother is." There is an odd aura radiating off of Selene, which makes Victor back away from her. She takes notice of it. "Well, since Victor won't say who it is, then I guess I will." She is about to speak when an explosion cuts her off.

Victor sighs and puts his hand on his face. "You never have learned to enter quietly, Valleri." I turn towards where the explosion was and there stood Valleri with Lovino in front of her, a knife at his neck.

I don't know who moved first, me or Antonio, or how Antonio got that giant axe, but what I do know is that as soon as the both of us charged at Valleri and Lovino, Valleri brought the knife across Lovi's neck and stabs him in the chest before throwing him at us. "Here you go, idiots. Next time someone has a knife to a hostage's neck, you'll know not to charge at the person holding the hostage!"

Lovi collides with me, clutching his neck that is bleeding all over the both of us.

I put him on the ground. "O-oh God! I-I don't know what to do! Someone help me! Please help me save my brother!"

* * *

**A/N: I really hate how this ended. I really wasn't sure how to end it after what Valleri did to Lovi.**

**ITS SO SHORT THIS TIME! I will probably attempt to double update for the lack of content this week. **

**Yes, Valleri is a bitch. I really don't like her. And I made her. Mneh. **

**I was not planning on Lovino getting hurt, but what the hell. She had a knife to him, she is a complete total bitch. It is expected. **

**I noticed that there isn't nearly enough injuries going on in this story. Not enough blood. God, that sounded…sadistic. Anyway, I have a good idea of the next few chapters of this story. Mainly it will finish out this arc. Or something close to that. Yeah. Tell me what you guys think of this! **


	8. Chapter 8: Clear as Mud

**A/N: I was actually intending to have this updated yesterday, but eh, got a little…distracted? Ah well. Anyway, I was not expecting reviews on the last chapter so FAST. I usually wait a few hours. Not…like…fifteen minutes. Hopefully this chapter helps not make people angry with me!**

* * *

Selene moves next to me. "Feliciano, take your shirt and compress his neck. It should work. No, take the shirt _off _and do it. Good. Antonio, do the same, but with his stab wound. I will be bloody _damned_ if I let this kid die." She takes a breath and looks at me. "Okay, Feliciano, one of your abilities is healing other people. What you do is you just stop the blood for a set amount of time until stitches or something like that can be done. However, it will drain you of your energy. Do you think you can heal your brothers cut?" I nod. "Good." She looks down at Lovi. "Shit…." She slaps his cheek. "Stay awake Lovino, don't fall asleep." She looks at me. "You gotta do it _now_ Feliciano!"

I steady my breathing as I remove the bloodied shirt from Lovi's neck and press my hands to it, feeling the warm liquid pouring from it. I try to focus everything on stopping the blood. I close my eyes and feel something arm in my chest, along with a burning feeling in my neck. I feel someone shake me. "Feliciano! You can stop now!" I open my eyes and see that, indeed, the blood did stop. I laugh shakily before I topple over and land on Selene. I feel so tired….but something is telling me to stay awake.

At the sound of slow clapping, I drag my eyes to see Valleri, clapping in a gloating manner. "Good job. I thought he would die for sure."

Selene tenses up and glares at Valleri. "Valleri, you fucking bitch!" She hisses the words at the woman.

"Selene!" Victor snaps at her.

"Victor, shut the fuck up! Someone needs to teach her that is isn't okay to constantly slit people's throats! _Especially _in front of their younger siblings!" Selene screams at Victor.

"Oh~! So you finally figured it out!" Valleri begins to laugh after that.

Selene jumps up. "Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"

At this point I can barely even hold my eyes open, and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I notice that I am in a white room. Must be a hospital, I figure. Or the infirmary. I glance around the room, and I see another bed… that has Lovi in it. He's asleep, but alive at least. I would have to thank Selene later. I'm certain that if she hadn't been there…I shake my head to get rid of the thought. I notice that there is something around my neck. Gauze? Why would gauze be there…?

A knock on the door makes me forget everything? "Ve? Who's there?" I ask.

The door opens to show Selene. "Hey Feliciano. Good thing you're up. I was needing to talk to you. Or your brother. Preferably both of you, but eh." She sits down on the bed. "I should apologize for yesterday. I didn't quite realize that your healing capabilities was really a transferal process." She motions to my neck. "When you healed your brother, you got the cut from Valleri. For whatever reason, the blood actually didn't flow until after she left. I'm sorry, because of my miscalculations, you almost got killed."

I shake my head slightly. "Ve, it's alright, Selene. I would have done it anyway. I have a feeling that if I hadn't done it, Lovi wouldn't be in that bed."

She nods slightly. "…I would have done it too. If I actually had that opportunity."

I tilt my head slightly, but then I remember what she said to Valleri last night. "Did she do the same thing to your brother, Selene?" I ask quietly.

After a few minutes, Selene nods. "Yeah. She did. But for the longest time, I thought that it was Victor who had done it. He is still to blame though, since he told Valleri to do it." She shakes her head, and laughs a bit. "I never told you, did I? Victor and Valleri are siblings." I nod slightly. Might be an important thing to know, you really never know until it comes up later. Selene clears her throat slightly. "Anyway, I figured your probably a little confused about some things, and what you missed yesterday was some of the explanations about what has been going on. Namely the kidnappings.

"So about a week before the mass kidnappings happened, a group of students came here. They all belong to a group of people that are kill demons. Recently, there has been a corruption among that group of people, and those few students got away. However, there was a traitor among them and that person called the group looking for them all here."

"But wait, Selene, if they were looking for those kids, why did Gilbert and I get taken?" I ask.

"I was getting to that. See, Demon Slayers are actually a type of demon. They have specific traits. One of which is red eyes. You were with Gilbert when you were taken right?" I nod slightly. "See, since he has red eyes, the demon that was sent here to get all the students, the Creeper, a very unintelligent monster, was told to get every red eyed student and kill anyone with them. I guess it was stopped before it actually killed you, so you're pretty lucky. Not many people survive an attack from them. Anyway, you were taken probably because the person who sent it was curious about you for whatever reason."

"Creeper…huh…Hey Selene," I say, "is my stuff here, by any chance?"

She pauses for a moment. "I think someone dropped off your sketchbook, if that's what you mean."

I nod quickly. "Ve, can you get it for me?" I ask her. She nods and walks over the bag on the chair that I never noticed.

"Here, although I'm not too sure why you want it…"

I begin looking through the book until I come across the picture. "Here, Selene. You seem to know about monsters. Can you tell me what this is?" I show her the picture.

She laughs slightly. "That is a Creeper, actually. Earlier version of them, but yup, defiantly a Creeper. Why do you ask?"

"…That is what killed my family…" I say quietly.

"Oh…your probably wondering why, huh?" I nod slightly. "Hm. Well, Creepers are really stupid. If they are told to kill someone though, they are usually accurate on the victim or victims. But they never go and kill just to kill. That is unheard of. So that just means that someone wanted your family dead, probably a rival or something like that." She walks towards the door. "Oh, before I forget. Everything with Valleri? Believe it or not, that was pure coincidence. She isn't targeting you or your brother, she's just sadistic and will hurt anyone or anything if she can benefit from it. If you see her though, and she wants you to do something, do it. She will kill you if you don't listen to her. And there's another class tonight, since everything that happened yesterday prevented us from the actual lesson…"

I nod, before starting to fall asleep. "And Feliciano, be ready for anything…something is brewing, something bad, and it will be here soon."

* * *

**A/N: So this was pretty much how a lot of my stories were in middle school, just needless hurting. I really could have gone without hurting them, but eh. And I had most of this chapter planned out before I even finished the last one.**

** Don't hold me accountable for the likeliness of that actually working. I know it works for stab wounds, so I suspect it would work for slight throats. I'm not too sure.**

**So, Lovi's alive, woo!**

**DaIvanbraginski, I hope that explained everything.**

**And, I am thinking about somehow getting rid of Selene and Victor. I'm really debating on it, because they are getting too involved in the storyline, and I need to just get more of the original characters into it. Poor Ludwig, only been in here for one chapter. Sad face. But yes, tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Night Class!

**A/N: I've been kinda procrastinating this chapter. I had meant to get this finished Saturday, but I just lazed around my house all day. I had a good amount of homework on Sunday and Monday, after school I was trying to get Google Chrome to work again (from when school got out to play practice, then for another hour before fixing it) which broke again today as soon as I got to one of my classes to open it. Spent that whole class plus lunch fixing it. This is the chapter when the characters powers are revealed! Most of them, anyway. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Selene had forgotten to mention that we would be having the class in mine and Lovi's room, since we really can't leave. Imagine my surprise when Arthur and Alfred showed up. I thought they were actually visiting us! But then Arthur quickly stated that he and Alfred were here for the class and only showed up on time coincidentally. His yelling had woken up Lovi, who, after hearing that remark, snorted and simply said that was a load of bull and that if it had been coincidence, then Arthur's brother, Peter, would have been there. Arthur just turned red and sputtered nonsense.

Anyway, eventually everyone arrived, and Gilbert brought Ludwig with him for some reason. I was happy when I saw him though, and even more happy when he sat down next to my bed. However, only Selene arrived, only she did, since Victor was not with her. She ran through a quick role call and hurriedly went on to the lesson, which brings us to right now.

Selene clears her throat. "All right! So I bet you guys have been wondering what you all can do, right? Since a certain person who shall not be mentioned interrupted us last night, we'll do it tonight. Any questions? No? Alrighty then.

"Well, I'll start on the alphabetical listings, I guess. So, Natalya, you do have abilities. Pretty much what you can do makes you the perfect assassin. You can quiet your footsteps, your aim is heightened, and you have a form of night vision. However, you are the only one out of you and your siblings with any powers.

"Next is Gilbert. You really can't do a whole lot, but what you can do is copy other people's abilities. In other words, you could 'borrow' Natalya's aim without actually causing her to lose it. However, you can only take one ability at a time, and stays with you until you take another one.

"Ludwig, you also don't have a whole lot, but you have endurance. Be it mental or physical, you can stand something for a long time. Also, you supposedly are good with hand to hand combat, not due to strength, but due to reflexes and such. Use that well.

"Antonio, you have empathy. Not sympathy, but empathy. If someone real close to you is in pain, say if Lovino were to get shot in the leg, you would feel it instantly. You also can spawn objects, specifically weapons, at will, as you saw last night. However, you can only spawn one object at a time, you have to have seen it and you also have to be able to picture it clearly. It helps if you own said object.

" also don't have much, but you can read minds, which is always very handy.

"Alfred, you have the stereotypical 'hero' abilities" at this Alfred gives a little woop, "you have super human strength and you can fly. It also takes a lot to hurt you.

"Arthur. You have some pretty fun ones, here. You can see spirits and fairies, as I am sure you know, you can use voodoo dolls, not everyone can do that, you can control the four basic elements of nature, and you can also use magic at your will. Very useful. However, Peter can't really do anything. He can use voodoo dolls too, though.

"Okay, Feliciano and Lovino. You guys have a good amount of stuff here. Between the both of you, you guys can heal, use telepathy, read minds, wipe minds, insert thoughts into others, influence actions or thoughts of others, use telekinesis, create force fields, use the elements of nature, the elements of dark and light and various elements such as lightning. Now, I did you both together because you guys can trade abilities with each other. Or just simply swap them with each other. You also have intense empathy with each other, but not with anyone else. You guys can also communicate with each other's thoughts. And, oddly enough, you seem to be able to use Demon Weapons. I'll explain that to you guys later.

"Marcello, what you can do is so simple compared to your brothers. You can use all the elemental abilities that your brothers possess and create force fields.

"Okay, Yao, you can heal people. You can also shift into animals.

"Yong Soo, you can also shift into animals.

"Matthew, you can also shift into animals, go through solid objects, create force fields and you can turn invisible. You probably need help controlling the invisibility, though.

"Vash, your aim is heightened as well, and you can summon any type of gun you want. Your sister, though, can't do anything.

"Now that that is done, you will all be given a student guide on how to control all of these things. Okay, I do have other news though." She pauses as though she wants to get everyone's attention, before she continues. "Victor and I will be leaving. Since Valleri came for a little visit, Victor is paranoid that everyone who is after him knows where he is. So, he is leaving and dragging me with him. I'm not supposed to explain why. I'm currently looking for someone to replace-" right before she could finish, the door flew open, and someone tackled her to the floor. We all just sat there watching until Selene got whoever had jumped her off and looked at the person. When she saw who it was she laughed a little. "S-Sarah! What the hell are you doing in California?" The person who tackled her, Sarah assumingly, just grins at her. "Oh God, did you bring Avery too?!" Sarah nods, her brown hair flying with her head. She leans out the door and shouts something and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in. Selene face-palms and turns towards us. "Well, I have found a replacement for me, so I'll just go talk to the head lady. Sarah, watch them. Get to know them. You'll teach them from here on out."

As Selene left, Sarah looks at us then back at the door. "Wait, what? S-Selene?! What do you mean? Crap, Avery watch them!" Sarah runs out the door after Selene.

The boy, Avery, scans the room, and randomly points at Gilbert. "You!" he yells.

"Me!" Gilbert yells back at him.

Avery just keeps pointing. "You're awesome!" He just randomly yells at him.

Gilbert smirks at that. "I know I am!" Avery looks like he wants to yell something else, but Selene comes back into the room.

"Okay. Avery, get out of here. Sarah explained everything, so just leave. I have to finish this class. I'll come find you two later, then you can explain how you found me." Selene pushes Avery out the door. "Sorry, those two are just some people I met at McDonald's once. Then I just kept running into them." She shakes her head. "Anyway, yeah. Those two won't teach the class, they are just visiting. So! I guess I'll just talk to Victor and see if he'd let me stay. Or something like that. If anything, just let me come back after a while. But yeah. Class is over, so go home." With that, Selene walks out the door.

Ludwig turns towards me as everyone starts leaving. "Well, that was…weird." I nod with him. This school…it's something else.

* * *

**A/N: I really could have done without the whole thing with Avery and Sarah, but it just had been in my head for a while. They are both real people, I just wanted to cameo them in a chapter. And, no lie, Selene did meet them in McDonald's. Really should have had a moment there with Alfred, but eh. Internet cookie to anyone who can guess who Avery and Sarah are! Though I doubt people can guess Avery. Anywho! I managed to get Ludwig back in the chapter, and next chapter, Feli is going back to school. And normal things happen that happen in High School! Be prepared!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bullies

**A/N: Happy Hetalia day, everyone! I would really like to sit with Prussia and have a huge marathon (he hasn't finished World Series yet) but I have to take the ACT…then four and a half hours of concessions. Woo freakin' hoo. Enough complaining. **

**Waaaah, I realized as I started typing this out that I had forgot something in the last chapter! I blame it on lack of sleep and a whole crap ton of caffeine. So, I'm throwing it in here. I also have to write poetry. Which I don't mind. But I just can't think of anything! So this is mainly some normal things, like high school stuff, but that's it. I want a chapter or two away from the abilities not being a huge thing or Selene and Victor or any little evil people here and there. But yes. This is to long of an author's note. Enjoy the chapter and your day!**

I got released for school the day before it started again, since we had a few days off for break. Anyway, before I went back to school, Selene taught Lovi and I how to turn 'off' our empathy detector thingie mashwaber*. Of course, Lovi told me to never turn it off, and he won't either. Of course, I turned it off when I left. Later, Selene had told me to so that he wouldn't get overly stressed out. Or something like that. I think she meant that the last thing we need is for him to have a panic attack while he is still healing.

Not much has happened though. Well, Kiku enrolled in the public school with me, but besides that I got a few questions as to why I had bandages around my neck, but that's about it. Well, in band, my last class, we had marching practice because I guess we have a big show next week. Of course my teacher made me sit out, despite the fact that playing the clarinet** and marching really doesn't affect my neck. Mostly everyone in the night classes are in the band class. The only kid who isn't in the night class is Francis, one of Antonio's friends. So, pretty much everyone knows what happened, except for the teacher and Francis.

My whole train of thought is derailed when I run into someone. "Mi dispace!" I say the person I ran into. Then, when I realize it is one of the bigger kids in the senior class, I realize that I should probably run away. Which I do. Because, this kid isn't bright, and he really just aimlessly attacks people. But, thankfully, he's slower than me. So I manage to lose him pretty quickly.

When I get to my locker, I notice some of the jock kids from various sports by my locker. I have a sense of apparition and I want to run away again, but they already saw me. "Hey, Feli, c'mere!"

I walk up slowly to them. "H-hey guys. What are you doing here?" I try not to flinch when the head of the football team puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you." I feel myself relax slightly. Then he suddenly shoves me roughly into the lockers. For no reason at all. Before he can attack me anymore, I get up and run. I hear him yell "Get him!" While I run, I find myself thinking _Please don't let Lovi know, please don't let Lovi know!_

Eventually, I find myself in a dead end. I freak out a bit. Wouldn't you? You got half of the school's jocks after you, intent to beat you up. So, naturally, I want to run. When I turn around, they had already started charging down the hallway towards me. I think back to what I could do with my abilities, but then I remember Selene's final warning. _I can't use these against normal civilians, even in self-defense. I think she said it draws unwanted attention to me…_I look around for a weapon, but the captain of the lacrosse team slams me into the wall.

I try to fight back, but they all gang up on me. I don't know what happens between point a and point b, but I do know that when they are done, I am a bloody, crying mess, that is just lying on the ground. I look at all of them. "Wh-why?" It's the only thing I can manage to get out.

One of them kicks me again. "Because, you don't belong here, you freak! You and everyone in the night class! And we're going to do this, until you leave! You were just the easy one to get." I lay for a bit before I decide to go home. I know Marcello won't be there for a few hours, and Lovi…oh. I was supposed to go visit him. I really, _really _can't visit him. Not now, not while he's still hurt.

By the time I finish walking home (Lovino never lets me drive anywhere, especially not in his car, which is the only car we have) it is almost five o'clock. I walk to the bathroom and clean up all the blood. I look pretty bad, with multiple bruises, especially on my back, a bloody nose, probably black eye. I sigh.

I jump slightly when I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller I.D and see that it's Lovino. I put it back in my pocket. He's probably wondering where I am. I walk back into my room and lay on my bed. The house phone rings. Then my cell again. And again. When Lovi finally stops calling after trying for an hour, I decide to look at the messages. A pang of guilt hits me when I see he left ten messages on my phone. I start checking them.

_Feliciano, answer your phone. I know you have it. Fine, whatever._

_Feliciano. I'm serious. Answer._

_Pick up your goddamned phone!_

_Feli, why won't you answer?! Goddamnit where are you? _

_Feliciano, fucking answer! Fuck! You better just have turned your phone on silent and forgotten. You better be at home, damnit. Call me when you get these. Please._

I decide to stop there. I don't want to hear anything else. I'll call him in the morning or something. I decide to listen to take a nap before I do my homework.

I fall asleep quickly, and I don't wake up until the next morning when my alarm goes off. I groan internally, realizing that I didn't get my homework done, nor did I figure out how to cover up the fact that someone beat me up. I shrug and decide to just say that I fell down some stairs or something.

The day goes by pretty normal, aside from the fact that kids randomly throw my books to the ground, someone wrote 'FREAK' on my locker…why are they only targeting me?

At the end of the day, I decide to go to the library to do the homework I never finished, but I get stopped by a few of the football players. They throw my stuff to the ground and shove me into the wall. One of them is about to say something when there is a sudden "Hey!" in a very familiar voice.

Someone takes the kid's hands off of me. I look to see who it is and see Lovino. Before I can say anything he says something first. "What the flying _fuck_ do you _think _you are doing to my brother?!"

The kid pushes Lovi away and slams me into the wall again. "None of your business."

I look at Lovi, who refuses to take his eyes off of the guy who is pinning me into the wall. Lovino is about to say something, but a voice stops him. "Lovi, stop! You can't push yourself!" Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Ludwig come running up to all of us. Antonio puts his hand on Lovi's shoulder and turns his attention to the students. "Now, answer his question. What are you doing to Feli?"

The boy releases me and goes by Lovi. "And I did. It is none of his business what I do to this kid." He pokes Lovi in the chest for every word, and though he doesn't show it, I know it hurts. None of us had noticed Antonio sneak up behind the boy until he lifted him and threw him into the other boys. We also didn't notice the other kids of the night class come up.

The jocks notice that they are outnumbered and start to leave. The football captain turns towards us. "Just so all of you know, this is not over." He leaves with the rest of the bullies.

Lovi turns towards me. "You. What did I tell you about the connection thing?" I open my mouth to answer, but he cuts me off. "Don't fucking answer that, you idiot. You still turned it off. And when I called you, you never fucking picked up. Or answered my texts. You know how fucking worried I was?! I would have ditched the hospital if I hadn't sent Antonio to see if you were at home!"

I glance at the ground. "Mi displace, Lovi."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you better be, And if those assholes fuck with you again, don't hesitate to fuck them up with all you got." I nod, deciding it is best not to argue with him, or wonder how he got out of the hospital.

**A/N: I really didn't like this chapter, but I felt it was needed, especially to set the barriers of the 'normal' kids and the 'special' kids that are in this school. This school is a magnet to supernatural things. It was set up a certain way (the school was initially seperating these groups), but the protagonists are the outliers of that, and I want to make it obvious with bullies. It was initially supposed to be Feli's former friends, but there really wasn't a good reason for them to just attack him. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an amazing day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween!

**A/N: Well, I did Lovi's chapter first, and finally finished it yesterday (I was busy as hell last week), so sorry about the late chapter. There is a longer author's note at the bottom of this. Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

I choose to ignore Lovi's constant complaining about the Halloween party we are going attending at the school. For Halloween some of the students had decided to have a party at the school, and I wanted to go to it. But I couldn't leave Lovi to be at the house alone, or out trick- or- treating like he was wanting to.

Sadly though, the only people who show up to the party are the kids from the night class and Francis. We have no idea of what to do until Alfred speaks up. "Why don't we tell scary stories?" He shouts out.

Arthur rolls his eyes at that. "Alfred, you're terrified of scary stories."

"Am not! I just act like it so you guys feel better, because it's a hero's job to make everyone feel better!"

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me later, you git." Then Arthur digs a candle out of his back pack. I wonder where he got that from, and if he always carries around candles. "Someone get the lights. We can't have horror story telling with the lights on." I really don't like the look in his eyes.

He eventually gets all of us into a circle around the candle. I sit next to the Ludwig, who was probably dragged here by Gilbert, and Lovi sits on the other side of me and Antonio sits next to him, of course. Arthur clears his throat. "Let me tell you a story from England, my home country,"

I lean next to Lovi and whipser "I didn't know that was where he was from!" in his ear. Lovi looks like he wants to facepalm.

By the time I tune into the story again, Arthur is almost finished with his story. "…so now anyone who sits in that chair will die from a painful curse."

I can't see it, but I can sense Lovi rolling his eyes. "Ooh, cursed chair, so fucking scary."

Suddenly ,Lovi screams. Then he screams again when he sees Ivan Braginski behind him. "You don't mind if we join, da?" He asks in his childlike voice. He chooses to sit behind Alfred, who immediately bristles at his presence.

"Get the hell away from me, commie!" He yells, while jumping into Arthur's lap.

"Get the fuck off of me, you git!" He screams loudly. Alfred is just about to say something when slow clapping draws all of our attention away from the fighting kids. We all turn and see a figure standing in the corner.

The figure walks into the candle light and everyone but Ivan scoots back from her. I vaguely notice Antonio shove Lovi behind him, as soon as he recognizes the woman. Valleri stands in the light of the candle, calm and cool. "Well! I don't even need to be here to cause chaos, and as much as I'd like to watch you idiots fight like children, I'd really rather get on with what I came here to do." She clears her throat and starts to chant in an unknown language.

Arthur stands quickly. "Shit! Everyone get out, now!" Before anyone can acknowledge what he said, the floor starts to cave in. I throw one arm around Lovi and Ludwig. I notice Antonio grab Lovi as well. Everyone screams when we all fall down into the abyss.

* * *

"Oi! Bastards! Get the fuck off of meeeeeeee!" Is what woke me up. When I realize that Antonio and I dog piled Lovi, I start screaming apologies at him. Suddenly Lovi shouts. "Oi! Tea Bastard! What did that bitch do?"

Arthur whips his head to glare at Lovi. "She transported us here with a spell that only vampires can use. Which means, either she is a vampire or she is a blood-line to one."

A snicker cuts him off before he can finish what he was saying. "Of course mon petite lapin* would know what she was doing." Francis says.

"Shut up, frog! I know because I just happen to be friends with a vampire! Anyway, vampiric is a language that only those who have worked in the Vampire Court would know."

Another snicker, but from someone none of us want to listen to. "Wow, you're actually pretty smart for a human, caterpillar face!" Valleri laughs at him from her perch on one of the columns in the room. "I have to be sure to give you to the court to be killed for your knowledge along with your friend~!" Arthur pales slightly at that. She giggles slightly. "But that will be after I have my fun! I want to prove to my brother that he can't run from me." She jumps from where she was sitting, her pigtails bouncing slightly. "Hm~. Where to send you all? I think I'll just ship you off one at a time! To a special place! Where no one can save you!" She starts cackling insanely. "Nighty-night, children~!" She dissolves into thin air.

Lovi turns to glare at me. "I fucking told you we should have gone trick or treating! Bastard!"

I am about to respond to what Lovi said, but I screams instead. Valleri is standing behind Lovi. "You two are first~!"

I run behind Ludwig, and Lovi runs behind Antonio and screams at her "Yeah right, you bitch! I'd like to see you try!"

She snickers. "I already have won."

Suddenly, a hole opens up underneath me and Lovi and we both fall screaming.

* * *

**When I wake up, I realize that we are in a forest and that we have different clothes on. I am wearing long-sleeved (the sleeves touched the fucking ground, or came pretty damn close to it.) white shirts and black pants. Oddly it reminds me of someone, but I can't place who it is.

I look for Lovi, who is out next to me. When I wake him up, he says "Okay, let's figure out where the hell we are." Then he starts walking in an apparently random direction, and I soon follow quickly after him.

We eventually come to a clearing with a house*** in the middle. It looks creepy; almost as though it is sewn together. I gulp slightly. "Something is telling me not to go in that house, ve~." Something does not seem right about that house

Lovi sighs. "Okay, we'll look around the house and then see if we can find a town or something like that." We make a full circle around the house, and find nothing. Lovi turns to me and says "Okay, we're done here, let's-"

I cut him off though after hearing a moaning sound. "Ve~, Fratello, do you hear that?"

Lovi turns and start cussing. "Shit fuck bitch! Zombies?! Really?!" Lovi throws his hands in front of him, ready to use his abilities to destroy them. But nothing happens. "Shit, Feli, get a stick!" I grab the first stick I can find, which just happens to be a twig. "SOMETHING BIG ENOUGH TO KILL A FUCKING ZOMBIE, YOU IDIOT" Lovi screams at me. I turn around and look for a stick until I hear "Fuck. FELICIANO! MOVE!" I hear a sickening crack as a zombies head is destroyed, presumably by a stick Lovi found.

I jump up smiling, but my expression turns into horror as I scream "Lovi!" and push him out of the way of the zombie. I scream as a zombie, I think it was the one Lovi tried to kill, bites me in the leg and claws my side. Lovi slams the stick on its head, officially breaking it.

Lovi picks me up, since I fell on the ground. Lovi quickly runs into the house, even though I told him we shouldn't go in there.

I can't suppress the sobs, and it shakes my body in a mixture of the sobs and pain. "I'm so sorry Feli..." Lovi whispers

I touch his cheek, carefully. "Fratello…why are you crying?" I don't think he realized he even had been crying. "Don't worry, it…it doesn't even hurt, ve~!" I can see the look of disbelief on his face.

Lovi hugs me, and it shocks me. "Please Feli, hang on...please...I can't lose you...I just can't..."

* * *

**A/N: *My little rabbit, if you didn't know already. Least I'm pretty sure that's what it is.**

****This part is based off of a story I wrote in…8****th**** grade, I think. It was when I first got into Merci and Ebbony's pasts. And I figured out that I could totally put Feli and Lovi in it, and it would still make perfect sense, in a way. Of course, I changed A LOT of things, but eh. I was gonna have this part in the next chapter, but I started thinking about it, and I realized that the story (It is called A Bond Stronger than Love) took place on Halloween. So I put it in for the Halloween special. Even though it is almost a week late.  
***This house is called the Goth Manor. The legend says that it only appears on Halloween, from Midnight to Midnight. If you go in there, your trapped forever in it.**

**Yeah, it is exactly the same explanations as Lovi's, but I don't want to retype the same exact explanation. My goal is to have the next chapters out by the end of Sunday. Anyway, have a nice rest of your day!**


	12. Chapter 12: What is going on?

**A/N: So, I figured I will say this up and frontal. I have come up with an ending for this (I was winging it pretty much the whole story up to this point) and I am going to start working towards that. I do have a sequel in mind, and I have been working on it. I just have to connect the two of them (because in my universes, EVERYTHING IS CONNECTED THROUGH ELABORATE IDEAS, GODDAMMIT!). **

**I had actually intended to have this finished yesterday before I went to bed, but doing stuff for 14 hours with 4 hours of sleep…yikes (I lived on caffeine all day Satuday…)Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

I have no idea where I am at. I remember Lovi hugging me, and that I passed out but…that's it.

Where am I now? I am standing in a seemingly endless hallway, with mirrors everywhere. Each of them have a little number on it. I actually just saw a girl get dragged into Mirror 26, so I know not to get too close to them.

I walk down each of these mirrors. I eventually, after observing them for a while, decide that they could be a gateway to all of the alternate dimensions that Arthur always talks about. I wonder if there is one where everyone is happy? And where Mom, Dad, and Nonno are all alive?

I find myself walking towards one of them. I reach a hand out to it, preparing myself to jump. I touch the cool surface of the mirror, getting ready to push harder-

"**FELICIANO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" **I hear a very familiar voice. I turn and see Lovi standing in the isle-way of the mirrors.

I jump down and throw my arms around him. "Fratello! What are you doing here?" I ask him.

I can feel Lovi shake his head. "Holy fuck…your reflection just about dragged you in the mirror! It almost fucking grabbed you! But it looked slightly different! He was wearing a brown military uniform with a hat and had tanner skin…and purple eyes! What the hell?!" Lovi was rambling at this point. He shakes his head and pulls me off of him. "Anyway, you need to wake up somehow…maybe we jump into one of these mirrors…?"

We suddenly hear a voice. More like a 'kesesesese'. Lovi groans at the voice, and we turn to see Gilbert behind us. "What are you guys doing in this totally unawesome hallway?" He asks.

Lovi turns on him. "What the fuck are you doing here, albino bastard! More like how the fuck did you get here?!"

"Kesesesesese! The unawesome Arthur asked the awesome me to come in here with you guys! He told me to remember '32', whatever that means!"

It clicks in my head. "It's probably a mirror number to our dimension or something! All of these have numbers on them, so I guess that's what it is supposed to be."

We all start to look for the mirror 32. When we finally find it, we all just stare at it. "So, whose gonna go first?" Lovi asks.

I shrug. "Veh, I'll go, I guess." I walk to the mirror and touch it. I notice that there isn't a reflection in it. I push my hand in it and it ripples. Taking that as a good sign, I walk through it. It is weird…it feels like water, but I can breathe. It's also cold like water. Suddenly a bright light hits me, and clouds my vision.

When my vision clears, I notice that I am lying on the ground. I notice that Gilbert and Lovi are asleep next to me. Everyone is looking at us, cautiously.

Suddenly, Arthur asks me "Feliciano, can you tell us where you were at?"

I nod slightly. "It was just a hall of mirrors. It didn't seem to end at all."

"My God…she wanted to send us to alternate dimensions…but why…?" Arthur asks.

I shrug, and notice Victor (where did he come from?!) stiffen slightly. I am about to comment on it when Lovi sits up quickly. "That was weird as fuck." He looks around the room. "When the hell did those other bastards wake up?" Eh? Whose he talking about?

Arthur shrugs. "Shortly after you went in to get your brother, they all woke-"

Suddenly, Lovi is tackled to the ground. "Lovi! You're okay! You're actually here!"

Lovi pushes Antonio off of him, or attempts too. "What the hell are you talking about, Antonio?! I never left! Not physically anyway…"

"Don't leave me Lovi! Don't disappear on me like you did in my dream!"

"What-"

Suddenly, Victor clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but Selene and I gotta go. I trust you guys will be okay on your own." They both make an abrupt exit from the room.

None of us noticed the new person in the room. Not until she let out a giggle. A giggle that made every single one of us turn and see Valleri in the corner.

I don't know who moved first; was it Antonio, who put Lovi behind him? Or Natalia, who stood in front of Ivan? Or Arthur, who ran to find that the door to the classroom locked, somehow.

I only know that the only thing that could be heard in the whole room was the rattling of the doorknob as Arthur tried to open the door.

That is, until a very sharp, and angry voice cut through the room.

"What do you _want _from us, you bitch?! Why do you keep coming to torment us!"

It was Lovi, who had spoken. As he kept talking, he started walking to Valleri. "I want to fucking know, and I want to know now!"

Valleri smirks, and there is something dangerous in her eyes. "Bring it on, little boy~!" She snaps her fingers and everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! But yes, the way this is going, there will probably be about one or two chapters, plus an epilogue to finish this out. So, I'm gonna be updating whenever I can. I have a lot of stuff this week (Speech, Play practice, etc.), so yeah. At latest, then next chapter will be up on Sunday. Enjoy the rest of your night!**


End file.
